The Other Path
by ren kageoshi
Summary: Itachi Uchiha. He was the one who suffer for his village killed his family and hurt his brother but what if there was another path he could take.
Night had long past over Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. With the moon shining in the night sky, many of the residents had gone to sleep. Only a few of its residents were awake at this hour. One of these few residents was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The aged shinobi sat at his desk doing paperwork. Hiruzen was trying to find ways to keep himself awake by doing one of the more mundane aspects of being Hokage. He was, however, more focused on the door to his office. The man was currently waiting for a specific shinobi to arrive so that he could have a discussion with him.

After the Sandaime finished a whole stack of paperwork, he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." Hiruzen spoke up as he moved his paperwork to the side of his desk. The Sandaime Hokage watched as the door to his office opened. A young man dressed in the Konoha Anbu uniform walked into the room. He wore a mask that identified him as the Anbu operative 'Weasel'. The young man walked to the center of the room before bowing to the Hokage.

"You can take off your mask, Itachi, and have a seat. I have many things we need to discuss." Hiruzen said. "Understood." The Anbu nodded. The young man removed his mask, revealing onyx eyes and jet black hair. The Anbu operative, Itachi, proceeded to sit down in a chair in front of Hiruzen's desk.

"How are you, Itachi? Do you have anything to report yourself?" Hiruzen questioned. Itachi nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I just left the compound after spying on a personal meeting between my father and a few of the main conspirators in my clan. I have reason to believe that the coup they have been planning will occur in a month's time." Hiruzen sighed. Itachi's clan, the Uchiha Clan, had been planning a coup d'état against Konoha.

The clan, ever since the Kyūbi attack , had been treated negatively by a good portion of the Konoha shinobi. They were under suspicion as possible instigators of the fox's attack. Due to this discrimination and suspicion, the Uchiha Clan had started to resent Konoha and its ideals and were planning to act appropriately. The end result of the Uchiha Clan's actions, as the Hokage and Itachi saw it, would be a civil war that would destroy Konoha.

"Is there any more information you have heard?" Hiruzen asked as he massaged his temples. Itachi shook his head. "The clan is being secretive about who they let know information, even amongst the conspirators." The Anbu operative paused in his speech for a few seconds before speaking again. "I believe they are starting to suspect that I am leaking information of the coup." The Sandaime sighed in response again. With each subsequent meeting with Itachi, the information he gave became graver and more upsetting to the aged Hokage. Action was going to be needed soon.

Thankfully, Hiruzen had an idea for an action. "Itachi, ever since you informed me about your clan's plan, I have been trying to come up with a solution. Tonight, I believe I finally have one." He claimed

''I am sick of the turmoil our village is in, this was not what the first and second wanted Konoha to become and I can't fix this now at least not by myself at this age...Itachi I am going to make my successor''

"Itachi you are late to the clan meeting you are meant to do better than this" Fugaku scolded his son upon enter into the clan hall.

"Father." Itachi bowed to the man upon seeing him. "I am surprised you're up."

"I'm surprised to see you out for so long." Fugaku replied, a slight bitter tone to his voice. "Where were you? I've been looking for you for the past few hours." Itachi resisted the urge to frown. "Forgive me. I was summoned by Hokage-sama to discuss something with him."

"Summoned by the Hokage, huh?" Fugaku grumbled, his words sounding almost poisonous. He continued to speak, this time louder. "Well, what then? What was so important that he summoned you this late at night?' Itachi actually gulped slightly.

Flashback Start

His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped slightly. He remained silent, processing the information. A few seconds passed before he re-obtained the ability to speak. "Hokage-sama…are you sure of this?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not qualified to lead Konoha. I don't have any of the capabilities to do so." "Itachi, you are more than qualified. You are one of the most talented and respected shinobi of your generation, and you continue to grow in skill and in reputation as the years go by." Hiruzen noted proudly. "I realize you may not be familiar with all of the political aspects of the position, which is why I will be training you. It will be a few years before you probably are ready to replace me.

However, I personally believe that there is no other perfect candidate than you." Itachi didn't say anything, still processing the information. Confusion was evident on the boy's face, causing Hiruzen to sigh. He then started to speak again to further explain his decision. "Your clan's actions are based on their treatment in the village and how they feel the other members of Konoha view them. They feel as if we are out to get them. So, this is also a political appeasement to your clan. With you, an Uchiha, as Hokage, your clan will see the Hokage is one of them. They will believe that you will not act against their best wishes."

The Sandaime elaborated. "But will it work? And are there not better options than me?" Itachi questioned. The Sandaime shook his head. "There is no guarantee. However, I know your father and I know the multiple Uchiha that are under me. They do not want needless fighting. They are acting in what they feel is in their best interest. And seeing you as Hokage, I feel as if they will see you as Hokage and, by association, a village with their best interest in mind. I believe this will work!" The Hokage then shook his head again.

"And, considering that your clan is planning a coup, I feel that you, the shinobi who informed me of this coup, is the one who is acting with the village's best interest in mind. There is no better candidate than you."

Flashback End

'This is it….' "Hokage-sama has appointed me to be his successor. I am going to be the Godaime Hokage." He answered.

As an Uchiha,he was raised and taught from childhood to keep a perfect poker face perfect for game nights but for once in his life he did something he would never confess to pass out from shock. Well at least his poker face was still intact.

Hokage Tower

A mask man walk down the street of the village to its center the Hokage tower but the suddenly disappeared in a kamui before appearing before the Hokage. "Lord Hokage I was waiting for this for a long time." The masked man took a sheathed sword off his back and gapped the hilt and knelt before the Hokage with his sword to the side.

"You can take off your mask Ren there is much to you need to know" said The Sandaime.


End file.
